My Goal
by SunshineSunset
Summary: Matsuri yang badmood karena Harus menentukan Hidup dan jurusan saat memutuskan untuk Melanjutkan Kuliah. Oneshot dan dipenuhi humor garing. gaamatsu, naruhina, nejiten,sasusaku, saino, shikatema.


Saya Author baru di FanFiction ini, khususnya Fandom Naruto dengan Karya karya saya yang masih sangat abal tentunya :p

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : AU, Ga jelas, Abal, typo, Full of Matsuri POV, OOC, OC dll.

Rate : T

Cast : GaaMatsu, Sari, NaruHina, SasuSaku, ShikaTema, SaIno, NejiTen dan beberapa OC.

Summary : Matsuri yang Badmood karena Harus menentukan Hidup dan jurusan saat memutuskan untuk Melanjutkan Kuliah.

Pernahkah kalian dengar tentang masa muda? Atau tentang remaja? Tahukah Kalian apa yang dihadapi mereka? Bukan cinta, bukan pula kenakalan mereka, tapi Kelabilan Mereka.

Namaku Tanaka Matsuri, tapi teman temanku memanggilku Natsu. Aku tinggal dengan Ibu, ayah tiri, serta kakak tiriku. Ayah pergi dn menghilang dari hidupku sejak usiaku yang masih belia, 7 tahun. Aku yang sat itu masih belum mengerti menganggap hal itu bukanlah masalah. Sapup sayup, saat kubuka laci ingatan masa kecilku, terbersit kenangan pahit itu, kenangan saat mereka bercerai, awal hancurnya keluarga bahagia dambaanku. Ibu tega mengkhianati ayah. Kakak tiriku, Sari seorang yang sangat Egois. Aku.. Aku benci mereka, ya.. sangat benci. Karena aku selalu diperlakukan tidak adil oleh ORANGTUAku. Aku benci mengakui itu, but it's fact. Usiaku 17 tahun dan Sari 18 tahun. Kami duduk di Secondary high school, 4th Grade.

Masih terbayang kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kami merundingkan untuk melanjutkan terbatasnya keuangan keluarga kami,hanya sari yang diizinkan untuk melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran. Well, aku memang suka Jurusan Natural Science ini (a.k.a IPA), tapi aku rasa menjadi bagian dari itu bukanlah jalan hidupku. Aku selalu bermimpi menjadi seorang Designer, perancang busana.

Aku menghela nafas berat ketika melihat adegan Roman picisan dihadapanku ini. Ya, Sari sedang ehm, memeluk ORANGTUAku karena diizinkan masuk kedokteran. Sedangkan aku? Yak! Permintaanku ditolak mentah mentah karena alasan Iasional mereka yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa SUKSES ataupun KAYA dengan profesi itu, itu hanya menghabiskan uang katanya.

Aku memutuskan untuk mendalami Architect saja, karena kupikir itu masih sejurusan dengan seni dan Design. Karenanya, Kemampuanku dalam bidang IPA juga tidak sia sia. Tapi, kenyataan pahit kembali kutelan tatkala merreka memberi alasan yang tidak bisa kuterima dengan otakku ini. Karena terbatasnya keuangan aku diberi 3 pilihan sulit, yang pastinya aku akan bunuh diri jika menjalaninya. Katanya aku bisa masuk Akuntansi, langsung bekerja atau menikah saja. Aku tidak sanggup dan tidak akan mau dengan pilihan ketiga itu. Kubiarkan Otak warasku bekerja, tapi otak waras ini malah mendapatkan solusi yang err tidak waras. Aku berpikir untuk masuk jurusan Management agarmendapat Gelar, lalu bekerja dan diam diam manjalani kuliah designerku. Hmm, ide yang tidak terlalu buruk dan Patut dicoba. Aku juga akan belajar bahasa asing. Lonceng berbunyi dan kusudahi pikiran konyol ini.

Usai bel berbunyi, kulihat seseorang yang sudah sangat kukenal menghampiriku dan duduk manis dihadapanku ini. Yap! Guru Mata Pelajaran sedang Absen, jadilah 2 les waktu Matematika itu kosong melompong.

" hi Natsu!" sapa Gaara, si rambut merah bermata Jade ini.

"hi Gaara! Tumben menyapaku? Apakah kau akan membagikan uang, Dear?" Kulihat ia mendengus Geli.

"uh-oh, sejak kapan kau jadi mata duitan, darling?" Tanyanya sambil mencubit hidungku.

"sejak kau meminjam DUAPULUH ryo-ku, dan lupa mengembalikannya" Balasku sambil menekankan pada DUAPULUH RYO.

"ASTAGA! Kau belum merelakannya? Ok, take this!" katanya seraya melempar Kepingan logam logam, yang berakhir dengan jitakan maha kerasku yang mendarat di dahinya.

Tapi Hei! Sejak kapan ia jadi punya uang logam yang banyaknya tak terkira itu? Batinku kaget (hanya sedikit)

Aku melihat Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata serta Naruto yang berjalan ke arah kami.

"o..ohayou minna" sapa Hinata yang sedang Blushing akut karena rangkulan Naruto yang tampak mematikan itu.

"hi Mate, Pagi pagi sudah akrab ya?" mata Naruto mengerling Nakal ke arah kami, kulihat Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, dan hei Hinata yang polos itu juga menggoda kami. Aku segera menjitak Naruto agar ia tidak menggoda kami lagi. Naruto mengelus surai pirangnya akibat jitakanku.

"Hei Jangan dielus bodoh! Nanti kau bisa tambah bodoh" celetuk Ino.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengajarimu fisika atau Matematika lagi jika kau menjadi Idiot!" tambah Sakura.

Apakah pukulanku tadi bisa membuat orang Amnesia sembuh? Aku jadi bertanya tanya.

"te..tenang saja naruto kun, aku akan mengajarimu" terang Hinata malu malu.

"Ahh, iya benar juga. Masih ada Hinata chan. Arigatou!"balas Naruto.

"ck.. kalian merepotkan. Aku akan menunggu Traktiranmu Naruhina" kata Shikamaru yang sukses membuat Hinata memerah dan Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Araa.. ada yang jadin rupanya" Goda si Miss gossip, Ino.

"dan kau juga Saino" tambah Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"eh? Kenapa kau tahu?" kaget Ino.

"karena Sasuke itu Kembaranku Baby" kata Sai yang tiba tiba memeluk Ino dari belakang.

"Nanas, kenapa lama sekali.. haah?" kata Temari yang datangnya juga tiba tiba itu. Mereka pasangan romantis tapi versi penyiksaan.

"Ngomong ngomong, kalian mengambil jurusan apa?" tanya Gaara yang keberadaanya terlupakan sejenak.

"aku lanjut di hatimu saja, dear" goda naruto sambil merangkul Gaara yang berakhir dengan bokongnya yang ditendang Gaara dan injakan Hinata di kakinya. Ah, malang benar Nasibmu Naruto.

"haahh.. aku melanjut ke jurusan seni musik" jawab Naruto.

"aku melanjut ke Managemen Business" terang Sasuke

"aku akan melanjut ke bagian seni" tambah Sai.

"aku akan ke bagian Astronomy dan Teknik" jawab Shikamaru.

"aku bagian hukum" kata Temari

"karena kau Cerewet. Hoahm" balas Shikamaru yang mendapat tatapan sayang ehm delikan tajam dari Temari.

"aku juga Business Management karena kami punya Bisnis keluarga" kata Gaara.

"aku menjadi Dokter saja, itu cita citaku" kata Sakura.

"aku sama denganmu Jidat" Tambah Ino yang mendapat delikan sinis dari Sakura.

"hoho jangan galak pada adik iparmu yang manis ini, jidat" tambah Ino.

"Haishh.. Ino-pig, apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura

"jangan berpura pura,Jelek. Kalian sudah tunangan" terang si pemuda Pucat, Sai.

Kami menatap sasuSaku dengan tatapan Interogasi 'apa itu benar?' dan berbalas anggukan.

"nah, Hinata chan, kau akan menjadi koki bukan?" tanya naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

"Nona MUSIM PANAS kita hari ini jadi tampak pendiam sekali" celetuk Gaara.

"Menurut buku yang pernah kubaca, PMS bisa menyebabkan wanita menjadi Moody" kau tahu siapa yang mengatakan ini, yap Sai.

"nah nah bagaimana denganmu Nona Natsu?" tanya Temari.

"Atau kau akan langsung menikah saja? Dan aku harap kau bukan memilih Gaara krena dia adalah milikku, iyakan sayang?" goda Naruto pada Gaara yang berakhir dengan pantatnya yang tersangkut di tong sampah terdekat. Hmm

"Baiklah, aku harap kau juga bukan memilih Teme, Sai atau Shikamaru. Karena mereka juga milikku seorang, ya kan uke uke ku yang manis? Hahahahgghh..." tawa Pemuda itu terhenti seketika ketika mulutnya disumpal oleh Kertas yang entah Sasuke dapat darimana.

"Dobe! Jangan serakah! Pilih pasangan satu saja dan ingat kami adalah SEME dan kau Ukenya." Seringai Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk takut. Semua yang ada disana menatap pasangan mesra ala psikopat itu dengan jawdrop.

(HUWAAAAA... *dilempar Shuriken sama reader.

Readers: INI FIC STRAIGHT atau SHONEN AI HAAA?

Author: GYAAA AAMPUUNN... baik akan saya ralat. Ehm, tapi tolong turunkan Golok, Parang, clurit, Bazooka, Rk-48 dan seluruh Sejata kalian, PLEASEEE... )

"SHANAROOO...!" Pukulan Sakura dan Ino tepat Sasaran di Bokong Naruto dan Jidatnya.

"Hinaaataaaa chaaannnn.. huweee.." mewek Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata. Ini namanya Kesempatan dalam Kesempitan.

"Jika aku kan menikah, aku memlih Hinata saja." Cecarku asal.

Kulihat Naruto yang mewek dan SakuInoTema yang tertawa menang lansung teredam suaranya entah kemana. Hinata menatapku dengan horror.

"AA.. AAAKKUUU MASIH STRAIGHT! " teriak Hinata sampai seisi ruangan dengan Makhluk penghuninya yang serasa di surga akibat Kakashi sensei yang absent itu menatap kami. Naruto nyengir 5 jari, Muka SasuSaiShika pun ikut beradaptasi dengan keadaan.

Aku menghela Nafas bosan. Aku berpikir untuk menyudahi acara telenovela ini.

"haishh.. kalian berlebihan sekali. Aku hanya bercanda, aku akan masuk jurusan Management atau Engineer, bekerja sambilan dan mengambil Jurusan Designer" terangku sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"aku menyarankan agar bergabung dengan perusahaanku. Kau ingin pindah ke Kota lain kan? Tenang saja ini tugas yang bisa dibawa ke rumah. Mengingat kau itu.. lumayan pintar" tanggap Gaara. Inilah yang kusuka dari mereka. Mereka menghiburku dengan cara mereka tersendiri.

"Yak terima kasih! Tapi kenapa kau tidak bilang PINTAR saja? Aku tahu kau sangat ingin memujiku" sahutku sambil memasang tampang lucu.

"PD sekali kau" Gaara melirik bosan, tapi ia tetap mengulas senyum. Senyum yang sangat tipis.

"Hei, bagaimana jika nanti kita rayakan kelulusan kita di cafe O'White? Makanan dan minuman di sana sangat lezat lhoo..!" tambahNaruto.

"Ide yang tidak begitu buruk" kata Temari

"Aku setuju" kata Sakura

"tumben otakmu bisa memberi ide" tambah Ino.

"Sekalian Promosi Cafe Hinata" cengir naruto kepada Hinata yang lagi lagi memerah.

1...

2...

3...

"Ehh, AAPAAA? Kau tahu otakku memang selalu pintar.."

"Tapi sayang tidak terpakai" sahut Sai polos. Ino tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Aku bahkan ragu kau punya otak atau tidak" Sasuke angkat bicara. Gantian Sakura yang tertawa.

"tidak masalah,yang penting aku masih bisa menikmati makanan saat lulus nanti" ujar Naruto.

"Kalau Lulus" kata neji yang entah kapan sudah berada disamping Tenten.

"hei! Kalian sudah menemukan jurusan ya? aku pikir Jurnalistik Tidak buruk " tanya dan Jawab Tenten sekaligus.

"aku ke bagian Civil engineer saja" jawab Neji.

"Kalian seperti hantu saja, apakah kalian menguping kami daritadi?" tanya Naruto

"Sejak sepupuku dan kalian yang berteriak sampai jadi pusat perhatian. Jadi, bisakah kami disebut menguping?" balas Neji sinis.

"Aku harap semuanya belajar dengan baik agar kita bisa memakan masakan Hinata" seruku bersemangat.

Aku harap aku tidak akan kalah dari takdirku sendiri.

"Yap! Berjuang!"

Kami sudah berjuang dan belajar dengan segenap kemampuan kami, Aku harap ini adalah akhir yang baik bagi awal kami, tangga awal keberhasilan kami.

^FIN^

Author Note

Mohon Review untuk Cerita hancur saya ini. thank you.


End file.
